2014.01.13 - The Truth Revealed
After settling in at the embassy and chatting with Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl is up at the training center. She is trying to blow off steam since her couple of days have been chaotic. Again she is working on her flight in narrow spaces with her flying from one spot to another with quick turns and tumbles in the air. Mind you, she hasn't eaten yet. Her stomach growls fiercely several times but she ignores it. Hawkman had landed nearby the embassy. He exhaled ont he landing and looked around. Something ate at the back of his mind. Just something didn't feel right. His wings expanded for a moemnt before they closed. the weapons were settledon his best, the mace swayed from it's spot, the knife tucked in back. Just something had set him on edge. All of the dark colors of his clothing made him stand out. If it wasn't or the red on his boots Hawkman would have looked likea hunter or ranger. Just the location was very far removed from any forest. He moved into the embassy then went right toward the training center. The sight he saw shocked him. A female Hawk person was zipping about. Staying in the back a little he watched her, "Who gave you the costume?" he asked before stepping out into the light. Hawkman was there for her to see. Hawkgirl turns around in the training center to head back to other side. She bumps into the wall a couple of times causing her to swear at herself. When she has worked up a sweat in flying about she picks up the ball to work with. Throwing it to one wall, she flies quickly to catch it before it touches anything. When she hears the voice, she stops flying to hover in one spot. "Who are you?!" not answering back because only one person know it is a costume. "I asked a question first," Hawkman responded as he looked up at the floating woman. His eyes narrowed, "I'm apart of this team. And the costume?" he wasn't going to let up on this question. She would have to answer him. "I'm part of the Justice League. I'm part of this team as well. Superman met me. I'm the one that helped him defeat Metallo and the Weather Witch in North Carolina!" Hawkgirl's stubborn streak is coming out. "The wings are mine! They are my heritage." She grrs angrily. Raising her mace after taking it off of her belt. "This is mine too. I also have a spear. What is your beef with me!?" "Black Adam. Outside Zatana's stage show," Hawkman pulled out his own mace it hissed a little as some electricity went off of it. The alien metal still had some of Black Adam's magic within it. Using the weapon as a magical lightning rod would do that sort of thing. "How did you get the costume?" his voice grew with anger and intensity. He was unmoved by the weapons but the familiarity of that mace was a bit unsettling, "I earned mine," was the only answer he would give on the costume. Moving up into the air his eyes narrowed underneath the helm, "How long have you had it?" the way his helmet moved she could tell the man was sizing her up. "Why do you wear it? What purpose do you have for it?" The man still sounded angry but he was trying to give Hawkgirl a chance to explain herself a little. Hawkgirl sneers at him, "I wear mine to protect people. I've been out there on the streets for two years trying to clean it up where I find criminals. Why do you think I'd be part of the Justice League?" She puts her mace back onto her belt then she huffs loudly, "If you must know and it seems like you must... I got all of this gear from my grandfather. You want to chat with him, he is 'Speed' Sanders. Adventurer Extraordinaire!" Her nose wrinkles. "Maybe I should just go. Because I can always train up at the Watchtower than down here. Or go to a gym someone showed me." then she mutters the address and the name of the gym. Of course it is the same one that Dr. Hall brought her to. His voice softened a little, "Who are you?" Hawkman was a little shocked that she named his favorite gym to train at outside of the Academy of Tomorrow. Floating down to her he cried out, "Wait. Tell me who you are," he said wanting to know. His heart pounded. His mind raced with ideas. Deep down Carter pushed them away. There was no way those thoughts could have been right. "I wear the costume to help people. I've been doing this for a while now. I will admit I like the fight, but knowing some criminal has been stopped is the goal," for a second he actually felt bad about his reaction. Still seeing someone in the costume of your former soulmate, although modified, was a bit of a shock. Hawkgirl pouts as she slowly lands to the floor. She pushes the ball away from her to bounce and roll in the center. "I am Hawkgirl. I don't give out any other name. Unless of course I get stalked and then my room gets ransacked. Which is why I'm staying at the embassy right now. But Diana promised me she'd keep my identity a secret." She nods her head once to him, "I heard of you from Superman. You may have Sue Storm and Wonder Woman asking you about your wings. I don't even talk about them to anyone other than my grandfather." She flaps her wings, "These saved my life. These gave me purpose after I lost hope over my parents' death." How coincidental can this be? Similar stories to Kendra. "Kendra?" Hawkman blurted out before his brain could stop himself. His eyes looked at Hawkgirl for a moment then he shook his head, "Forget I said anything." From there Hawkman just started to move off. He wondered how he was losing a grip on so many things right now. Now he thought the college girl he had a crush on was a super hero to boot. Man did he need to center himself. Hawkgirl's eyes go wide, "Who are you?!" Her hands clench into fists. If fumes could come out of her ears, they would right now. "What gives you the right to know about me? Huh? How dare you! Are you the one that infiltrated my house? I can't even go back to it now. Or were you the one following me and Luna?" She walks over to him to get into his face. Pulling off his mask he yelled back, "BECAUSE I KNOW YOU!" a very angry Dr. Carter Hall was staring at her. His dark eyes burned with intensity. His helmet clanged against the floor. Heaving his chest took in big gulps of air, "Because I've been doing this for ages. That's why I'm Hawkman. It's how I know how to fight. All the things that really didn't make sense is because I do the hero bit at night," he turned away just trying to calm himself as he stood there without the mask. Quietly his feet guided him to the discarded headgear and he bent down to pick it up. Hawkgirl stares at him, "Dr. Hall?" in a loud whisper now. She slides her headgear off to reveal her face as Kendra. "Why are you angry at me for being Hawkgirl? Did I do anything wrong in being this? This is my purpose besides having a photography and film degree. What is wrong in being Hawkgirl. I don't understand you at all, Dr. Hall." She still won't call him Carter since she feels the need to keep her distance from him. She holds the headgear like it is the only thing dearest to her. There is great pain fluttering about in her eyes but they aren't green right now, they are solid brown. "Because I was Hawkman in the last lifetime I had. I believe in reincarnation. I've seen and experienced many lifetimes with her at my side. My stupidity destroyed it all," the last part revealed his bitterness and resentment oozed within it. He sighed, "Seeing you in the costume is like seeing someone wear the wedding dress of your dead wife," the helmet slipped back on. "But you'll do her justiceSo ummm, thank you for indirectly honoring my Shiera." Hawkman knew he was coming off as a nut ball right now. "I know this probably all sounds crazy but it's the truth, I swear to you." Again he sighed. Sometimes people shied away from various topics about religion and spirituality. Plus it was weird for a Doctor, a man involved with science, like Hawkman to speak about it so whimsically. Hawkgirl frowns slightly, "Grandpa insists this is my destiny. So if you want to talk to him about it you can." When she says the name 'Shiera', her voice sounds deeper but the hemlet is dropped so her hands can clench her head. The pain shoots through her. "Not again!" gritting her teeth as she says this. "Please Carter. Carter." her voice in a desperate whisper. Moving toward Kedra, Hawkman grabbed her then held her close to him. If she was going to have another one of those panic attacks Hawkman was going to be there for her, "You're going to be okay," he whispered to the woman then rocked her a little in his arms. Breathing hard his gaze went down to her and he smiled softly. Hawkgirl shakes her head, "Carter? My husband. How is it that I died when you hadn't." The voice is not Kendra's this time. And while he holds her, she begins to caress his cheek. Floods of memories of her life with him come seering into her mind. For this moment, Kendra is gone. "I have missed you so much, my Carter. Where am I?" Dropping the helmet Carter just began to weep, "I survived it, I wanted to keep fighting. I didn't know what it would do," breathing hard he said between ears utterly broken apart.. His eyes looked at her and he kissed her hand like they used to, "Don't look at me," his hair was blond back then. "We were reincarnated like the last few lives but you forgot all of it. I relearned it," hi voice whispered to her in broken tones. "I've missed you so much. So very much," tears hit the ground as he continued to cry. Holding her tighter to him his eyes looked down at her, "Its two-thousand and thirteen. December. We're in a place of a team like the JSA. Somehow we both became members," his lips kissed the top of her head and his arms gripped her a little tighter. Deep down he just wanted to savor this. Hawkgirl breathes calmly as he holds her, "Oh, dearest. I am here. I really am but you'll need to be patient with me." She sighs softly but the moment is gone and her eyes turn back green, "Dr. Hall. I remember things about you. How could I remember things about you, I barely know you? How can I feel this way about you?" But she doesn't pull away. "I can't even explain what I feel for you. The swelling in my heart. The deep missing you." She asks him, "What is wrong, Dr. Hall? Please tell me what is wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Her fingers keep caressing his face though. All Hawkman could nod about being patient. And like that his Shiera was gone. Kendra was back and he looked at her, "You were the Hawkgirl before. That was your previous life," his hand moved to her wrist where the band of nth metal should be, if it wasn't there then he would bring up the bracelet, "I gave this to you when I was Price Khufu. It was one of our first lives together. We've shared man more that's why you get the sense of dj vu around me," breathing hard he kissed her cheek, "II wish I could say this stuff will make sense to you. It probably won't but I will do what I can. You are linked together via our souls. That's probably what Daimon meant when he pointed things out with us during his lecture," he sighed and looked at her expecting Kendra to run away screaming. As some of you know I'm a football coach in my real life, and just spent a year as an assistant JV coach in Wisconsin. Tonight I was asked to be the head coach of the junior varsity team, which is pretty much the culmination of my aspirations not regarding my job as teaching. Anyways, this new responsibility is going to take up more and more of my time, especially starting next August. The responsibilities day to day will be greater too, and so I've decided to drop two of my alts to make my online life more manageable. After some careful deliberation, Ive decided to drop both Grodd and Cyclops. My on again-off again love affair with Scott Summers is a big deal to me; I've played the character on and off for 10 years. But in the best interest of myself and him, it's time we're gonna go our separate ways. I'll be keeping my other folks for the time being and see how I'm able to balance my time. Hawkgirl pulls away from him slowly on her tiptoes now. "This... can't be. So these feelings of love for you are not my feelings? They are someone else's feelings for you? I'm being used?" The flash of betrayal is noticed on her face. "How is this possible? I am Kendra Saunders not anyone else." She starts to take off her gear as she moves closer to her bag of clothing, "You can have it all. I want to love someone because I feel that for him and not someone making me feel it." She is taking this hard and in a very unhealthy way, more so on herself than on anyone else. "They're your feelings deep down. I've always liked you since I met you. Smart, spunky, vibrant," on instinct he began to pick up the gear. "You're easy on the eyes too. I wouldn't say I love you but it was hard not to ask to come into your place with the hope of snuggling or a kiss," he sighed again holding whatever she did away with. "I'm sorry," were the only words he could muster. "Your feelings are true. But I won't force you to be somewhere you don't want to be. At the very least I'll always be your friend." Did he want to say more? Yes, yes he did but she was dealing with enough as it is. "I don't know what is my feelings anymore. Am I under some magical spell? I want it taken off and I want to be myself again. Just Kendra. No Chay-ara. No Shiera. Just defiant ole me. Because someone out there will fall in love with that..." She is struggling now to get into her clothes. Of course she is completely naked when she does this and she fails to get on her shirt properly because she finds her bra afterwards. The shirt is also on backwards. She grumbles and grunts as she tries to hurry herself. "So is it that I love you but you don't love me now? Is that how our souls are connected? An unrequited love? And we were married weren't we..." The last part isn't a question but more of a flash of her memory which causes her to blush brightly. "Dammit!" she is still fussing with her clothing. Carter slid off his helmet and let it fell with a "thunk." The thing clanged a little as Carter just moved to Kendra. Without warning he went in and kissed her deeply. When the kiss parted, even if it ended with a slap from Kendra, he would still say, "I love and will love you more than anyone on the planet. Ever hear the phrase 'Love at first sight?' Well we've been doing it since before the Egyptians. Do I know things about you? Yes but I could learn more. But what I felt when I first saw you was love. And if you want to keep your distance from me in all of this that's fine, I get that. You were beautiful since the moment I saw you. I just struggled with it all because you're a student and I'm a teacher. I felt like there was an ethical line I would cross but I no longer care. If you want someone to love you for you then go out on a date with me this Saturday Night. Wherever you want to go, it's done. Just give me a chance to know you better," his eyes burned with intensity after the kiss, she could teel he was being honest and speaking from the heart. Breathing out he looked into her eyes, "Please." Hawkgirl takes in the kiss but stares at him afterwards. She struggles with her thoughts now, they flash more and more in her mind. Her hands touches his cheek, fingers caressing his face slowly. "I don't know what I am, Dr. Hall. I really don't. I can't stop wanting you but I don't know if I'm being forced into it or what? Love at first sight is so foreign to me." She breathes heavily now. "How can this at all be possible between us? Why now? You understand my history? I tried to kill myself several times." She raises a wrist up to show the scar. "I can't be what you want." She steps away from him, shaking her head. Tears slide down her cheeks. "I can't lose more people. I can't take it. Please understand. I can't lose more people. It will crush me to see you hurt." He looked at her and just whispered, "You'll never loose me." Would he stop her at some point? Yes. But she needed her own time just to recoop. Everything that happened was a lot to take in. His eyes looked toward her and he whispered, "Fate has a funny way of working things out and exposing mysteries to us," that was all he could say about the timing. Now is when she runs out of the training hall without her shoes or socks on. No coat either into the cold winter air. She races up the stairs and past all the guards who have no clue what is going on. Outside she is trying to hail a cab with many strangers staring at all. Her eyes don't need to adjust to the dark since bright lights shine all about. Category:Log